Speechless
by Quill's And Parchment
Summary: In an accident when he was younger Harry was left without a means of verbal communication, meaning he is in a way mute. But if hes the savior of the wizard world he has to be able to speak doesn't he? How will Harry and the Wizard World fair without a speaking Potter? Ships H/L Hr/R G/N Fw/A Spinnet Gw/A Johnson
1. Who Would Write ME?

**A/N Hi! I know this is VERY SHORT. But it is only the first chapter. I will have the second by at the very latest Saturday night-all others will be longer than this by far please please please please please please please review even if theyre flames cause they'll help shape my story with people pointing out the things I get wrong from the story and important things like personalities! The only different personalities in this will Harry Luna and Dumbledork. This story will NOT paint Dumbledork in a good light so if you want to read a good Dumbles fic this probably isn't it. Sorry. Just so ya know (**_thoughts** ) **(_**parseltongue) if any other way of speaking comes up I'll put it up in the a/n. If I get anonymous reviews just put a couple letters or a name there and I'll answer in the bottom so people who don't care about that can just skip it. This isn't my first story just the only one on this account. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer-In no way or form do I own Harry Potter except my copy of the books-wait. I don't even own those...my mother bought me them...ahhh!**  
The morning of the day of July twenty-fourth was nothing extraordinary. Families woke up, they had breakfast and stayed home or went to work respectively in the cases of parents and children.  
Though on a street in Surrey, Privet Drive, to be exact in one house things were slightly different for one soon to be eleven-year-old boy. He was used to being woken every morn by his whale of a cousin stomping down the stairs above where he slept. In Number Four Privet Drive everything should have gone as it had been since the beginning of the summer. The small boy who slept under the stairs would be woken first by the stomping of a spoilt child upon the stairs, secondly by a screech and rapping on the door to the cupboard by his aunt with a broom. Scurrying into the kitchen each morning he would fix breakfast, two packages of bacon, seventeen eggs, and seven pancakes, along with three cups of orange juice to wash it down. Though the man of the house would demand for a cup of coffee. The boy had to wait until he called for it because if he had it ready to drink on his uncles placemat he would be yelled at, followed by a sharp hit on the head.

"You ruddy stupid boy! What is with this? Did I ask for a cuppa coffee? _No!" _The large man would roar, spittle flying onto the child's face while his cousin cackled.

This morning continued on as normally it would until the end of breakfast. Munching on his piece of burnt toast as inconspicuously as he could, before it was taken from him the boy watched his _relatives _fearfully knowing what would happen if he dropped just a crumb on his aunts_ freshly swept floor._ Although it was him who swept and did every other chore in the house. No matter how dangerous for a ten-year-old.

"Boy! Get the mail!" The aunt snapped at her 'freak of a nephew' when the _snick _of the mail slot was heard at the front door.  
There was a slight nod from said person as he tried to hurry to the door without running thought it wasn't hard as he had been doing this awhile now. In the same hallway the cupboard where he slept was the front door and to the very end of the hallway was the back door leading to the back garden and patio. At the front door sitting on the welcome mat was a small neat pile of mail. He started sorting it from junk, bills, _important Grillings letters_ for his uncle, and mail for his aunt-_wait!_ Does that one say...  
_Mr. H. Potter  
The Cupboard under the stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

_Someone's writing me?_

Harry thought incredulously. _And they even got the address down to the cupboard! _He didnt dare even think of the space under the stairs as his cupboard because no good rotten freaks like him didnt deserve anything from the likes of respectable people like his aunt and uncle. _How could anyone know that? Unless its from one of the neighbors! Have they been spying on the house like Aunt does theirs?  
_Said letter though wasnt a crisp white envelope used by most people. It was very thick and looked to be incredibly expensive. _No none of the neighbors would be able to afford this. But who would be writing me? Could they have been thinking I was my dad? Maybe he had the same name as me...I wish Aunt would tell me but then I would have to ask her...to try and speak...  
_Just the thought made him pale and his breath shallow. He couldnt speak, he couldnt!  
_Oh but if they find out someone wrote me, they would think I had contacted someone, they would think I _spoke _to someone...th-then I would get beaten... _The mere thought of a beating frightened him so he stuttered even in thought little beads of sweat popping out and his hands shook slightly almost dropping the mail. Hurriedly his shoved the letter, parchment as he would later learn in his shirt against his stomach where it would not be noticed.

"Whats taking so long you freak? Bring me the mail!" Uncle Vernon Dursley roared his face already his trademark purple.  
Seconds later he was standing rigidly by his uncles creaking chair and handing him the letters whilst staring at the floor as someone like him wasnt permitted to look at respectable folk like his relatives. He also looked at the floor so Vernon would not see the look in his eyes when he realised the letter was falling out from the bottom his shirt where it had become untucked. Clasping his hands in front of him to keep it from falling out he knew now was the time to start his chores and backed out of the room slowly. "Boy!" _Oh God no they've noticed. _Even more sweat broke out upon his brow as he stopped.  
"Throw this away!" _Oh thank you! _Harry nearly cried out in joy but knew he couldn't. "Goodbye Petunia, goodbye Diddydums." Uncle Vernon nearly threw the torn through mail at him but it was caught and neatly rushed to the bin.  
Harry watched as he walrus-like uncle exited the front the door and sat in his car, and feeling the slightest bit amusement as it dipped very low to the ground.

The Dursleys' front garden was the envy of the neighbors, Harry would work on the rose bushes every day neatly cutting off dead leaves and picking up fallen petals which he stuffed into his pockets. He broke his back over all the others plants though too, working on the plants in the front yard was the only chore Harry ever enjoyed doing of ever single thing he had to do in the Dursleys' home. His relatives never knew Harry absolutely loved plants or they would most likely make him stop.

Shirt completely tucked in now he became slightly worried when he started sweating in the days heat that it would ruin the letter and he would never get to find out about whoever cared enough to pen a letter to him of all people.  
Later in the day after Harry weeded and watered the front and back lawns, mowed the grass, cleaned the dishes wiped the kitchen down along with the bathrooms, vacuumed every room and swept in some, dusted the walls and shelves, unclogged the toilet after Dudley and Vernon's massive meals and cleaned the toilets also, and doing many other countless chores around the house he was finally back in the cupboard on his inch thick 'mattress' gazing at _his letter. _  
Slowly he reached up a thumb and slid it under the beautiful wax seal and with a quick flick opened the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin,First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

**Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all neccessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
**_Minerva McGonagall_**  
**_Deputy Headmistress_

From inside of the cupboard sat a sad little boy with his shoulders hunched over and several tears slowly marking their way down his ashen face. _They must've gotten my address from school records. What a horrid joke. Why would someone do...this...even with the Cupboard Under The Stairs in the address! _Suddenly ramrod straight he looked the happiest he had ever been and had actual hope in his sparkling green eyes thinking _People with magic must be able to know this! Maybe they'll take me away from these 'respectable people'._ until the words_..._**await your owl by no later than July 31. **  
_Owl. Oh. It _is _a joke. Owl really?. It would have been more believable with post. Who would mail something with an owl for crying out loud?_ The defeated boy thought to himself. _What? Am I going to go outside and call-Owl? I have mail to be delivered! Huh and how would an owl come-theres no owls in Surrey around now!  
_ Little did he know when he mentally called _Owl? I have mail to be delivered!_ The precise night fowl that brought him his letter heard his magic call out and glided to land on a fence right outside the window of the kitchen window that connected to the hallway the cupboard was in and made a sound.

Harry stiffened when a low hoot was heard outside.  
Slowly inching the door of the cupboard open and peeking his head out to the dark exterior he was glad "Normal folk dont have random locks on their cupboards! Unless we want the neighbors to think we have a toddler instead of our Diddydums we _must _get rid of it!" As he Aunt had said a few years prior to now.  
Harry looked straight at the owl who was staring intently at him cocking its head to the side. Surprisingly it stretched its leg out to show Harry indeed it was meant to carry post. Grabbing a dull and broken pencil in the floor he used at school etched onto the back of the parchment  
_  
I'm attending  
H. Potter_

He had no clue as to how he would get there-or still even if it was real-but the chance of getting away from his relatives for almost a year or more was too good to pass up! And the chance of being able to write out what its like to someone and getting help.  
Stepping quiet as a mouse after learning to do so for many years he inched opened the window and tied the letter onto the owls leg that it still had stretched out. It took flight right after and Harry continued watching the majestic creature for a moment until he started when one of Miss Figg's cats that had escped meowed. He hurriedly shut the window as quiet as he could and got back into the cupboard.  
The last thing he thought before falling asleep was _In a month-even if its all a joke I'll be gone._

**REVIEW. CLICK THE BUTTON DOWN BELOW. EVEN IF JUST "**hmm...**" Pwease? (^).(^)-puppy dog eyes**


	2. MY MOTHERS CHINA

**A/N Yes this is only about twice as long as the first chapter but I did not want to try and continue a filler chapter for too long. I just wanted to show how much worse the Durzkaban situation is in this is my first time using the horizontal lines in a story and I am not sure if theyre in the right places so please tell me if any are wrong and Ill fix it, also I don't have a beta so please feel free to inform of anything that's wrong! This is just a filler chapter so I'm sorry nothing really happens.  
THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND ALL VISITORS.  
Shout out to Just another ginge-thanks so much for being my first review on Speechless! And the underlined sentence is from Moonlit Lightning-I just really wanted to use your frickin' awesome sentence! I hope that's okay.  
Disclaimer-If I owned Harry Potter I would be soooooooooo much better at grammar than I am now. And even though I have a new laptop if would probably be state of the art...JKR IS richer than the queen of England ya know...**

* * *

The small boy in the cupboard under was sleeping soundly with a miniscule smile on his face. He had no dreams the entire night;consequently, he slept one of the best nights he had in most likely years.

Just as the day before families woke up and ate breakfast before parents went to work and children enjoyed another day of summer vacation, all in all it should have once again been just another day in July. Privet Drive was shrounded in quiet, the lack of sound only being interrupted by the noise of a vehicle roaring to life and speeding down the way to their different destinations. The house with the prize rose bushes was, for now, begining just as the day before had...

_THUNK...THUNK...THUNK..._along with a cloud of dust fell onto the head of Harry Potter making him sneeze rather savagely. Seconds later he knew was going to be another sound on the door of the cupboard with a snap:"Up boy!" The broom handle connected with the side of the large cabinet under the stairs just as he knew it would.

Sitting up, still sneezing, Harry sat up and brushed off the same clothes he had been wearing ever since school let out for the summer in June. They were Dudley's old hand me downs from when he was seven, they were the only small enough to relatively fit Harry. By now though they were grey and tattered and splattered with dirt and mud. _How can the neighbors not notice whats going on by what I wear? _Yes, Harry was not like some abused children that didn't know others were treated differently, he knew perfectly this should not happen to him. Every time he would write about his situation to a teacher or a neighbor they would brush it off like it was nothing saying, "The boy is a troublemaker, he is just trying to attetion." Or a variation of such.

By now Harry was busy frying the many packages of bacon for Uncle, and Dudley, and Aunt while flipping pancakes and scrambling eggs in two other pans at once. Aunt at the moment was staring through the kitchen window watching some of the neighbors get in their cars and drive away to work early, heavy thumps on the stairs told Harry that Uncle was heading to the dining room and that Dudley was sitting in front of the television with his little piggy eyes glued to it.

When Harry was allowed to have a piece of bread for breakfast he stood in the corner of the dining room finally letting his fears take over his thoughts.

_ Do they know about the letter? Do they know I sent something back on an owl and are just waiting for me to slip up somehow? _His next thought almost made his blood chill. _What if I get another letter today with forms to fill out where _parents/guardians _have to sign...or what if I just get a letter and they notice._

Harry was shocked out of his terrified musing a few seconds later by an irate Petunia Marigold Dursley.

"Boy! What have you done now? I can just _see _it in your face that you've done something! Tell me now!" She screeched looking like a neighing horse.

Frantically shaking his head with wide eyes the malnourished boy staring stumbling backward. He really should have just stayed where he was and let an unusually frustrated Aunt take her anger out on him instead of what happened next.

His back bumped into something very hard and quickly causing what blood that was left in Harry's face to rush out. A loud clink followed by several more until there was a loud _CRASH. _Small pieces of glass rained down around him, getting stuck in his unruly hair scratching his arms and face when he reached up to shield himself.

"YOU BLOODY FREAK! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY MOTHER'S CHINA!"

Painted glass littered the floor along with a splintered china cabinet that a groaning Aunt was trapped under. Her petite form was almost covered by the wooden display.

The moans coming from the woman thankfully distracted Vernon from Harry who definitely would have been throttled right then and there. While Dudley was shouting worriedly for his mum the large man lumbered over to his trapped wife and lugged the cabinet the cabinet off of her, puffing.

Uncle's plum colored face looked over at Harry's frozen body.

"You...boy...,"He wheezed either in anger or from holding the heavy wooden cabinet,"get...in the...cupboard...deal with...you...later."

Harry high-tailed it out of there and almost dove into the cupboard and pulled the door shut. Closing his eyes tightly he pulled his knees up and held onto them pressing his face into his bony knees. Tears of fear and anger at himself leaked out onto Dudley's old dirty jeans.

_Now I've done it. He's gonna kill me...oh no...he's gonna hurt me so bad I'll...I'll scream..._

A sob tore from Harry's throat and he clutched at his legs tighter.

_He'll make me talk...oh god he's gonna make me talk...I can't...I can't...I can't even make enough sound to whisper...I can't scream...then that will make him angry and hurt me more...I dont want to hurt..._

_Why did my parents have to be no good drunkards?_

* * *

Aunt stayed in bed the rest of the day; she did not even have to worry about Dudley even though she spent her time,instead of relaxing,worrying about "My poor Diddydums! Doesn't even have his mummy there to look after him!" Harry could hear her exclaim this from her open bedroom door.

Uncle though still had work to go to,_"Grillings is very important work Dudders, we're even branching into medical drills now!" Harry could almost hear him say to Dudley like he had several weeks ago when a family came over to have dinner with the Dursleys._

Vernon Dursley was actually much more charismatic than Harry had ever thought and persuaded the Grangers dentistry company to switch from getting their drills from Dentistry Supply and over to Grillings. The couple, Daniel and Emma Granger, owned their dentistry practice and while both looked hesitant to they accepted.

What surprised Harry is the fact they had a daughter with them. He never heard her name but she sure was an intelligent miss. Every time she spoke up asking a question about Grillings, the price of the drills, and if there was discounts for buying in bulk, and tons of others Harry could not keep up with.

He did get beaten black and blue later that night when the girl with incredibly bushy brown hair asked, "May I ask who the little boy in the kitchen is sir? Do you have another son?"

If all the other questions of hers started making the vein on Uncle's neck start jumping Harry was sure it was going to burst now because he started huffing and blubbering before launching onto reasons why the Granger should switch to Grillings for their drills. They finally just signed the papers, Harry thinks just to get him to shut up, though their daughter was telling them they should not. She had some very good points Harry had to admit.

After his beating later he could hear Uncle ranting to Aunt about the girl.

"That insolent child! And those parents! They were polite and courteous but their daughter!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "By god they need to teach her to mind her elders!_ When an adult it talking do not talk. When the adults are having a conversation do not cut in asking smart-alecky questions_!," He said as if the girl was standing in front of him. He added as if in her voice," What is Grillings like, is the owner and CEO good people? What is the average price of all drills, what is the average price of dentistry drills? And sir is there a discount for buying in bulk? No there is not a _**discount **_for bulk, I don't know what the average price is, do I look like an accountant to you girl! And then..."Uncle started breathing heavily. Aunt did not interrupt him even though she was there for the entire meal. Dudley just continued to sit in front of the television stuffing his face.

"...that _**freak**_ had to stick his head out of the kitchen door and be seen by them, oh but he got what was coming to him. He'll stay in that cupboard for a week. Let him have a piece of bread each day. It's almost as if he thinks we don't know he steals a piece every morning. If he didn't he'd pass out on the front lawn doing his chores and wouldn't get them finished!" It could always surprise Harry how Uncle could switch from one conversation to another. That entire week, which was the first week of summer, Harry was made to stay in the cupboard under the stairs. Uncle Vernon took out his day stress on him like a punching bag with Harry getting a slice of bread each day to eat. Aunt complained about having to waste almost and entire loaf of bread on him.

* * *

__  
With a loud creak the door to under the stairs opened and showed the face of Uncle Vernon. The day passed by with Harry's fearful imaginings and memories. The fat man's face was a deep purple, his mustache was quivering angrily above his mouth which almost seemed to foam.

"Boy..." He growled drawing the word out. "Would you care to guess what happened at Grillings today?" Without waiting for any sort of response Vernon snarled, "My boss says that if I am late to work one more time I may lose or my job or at least be demoted. And do you know whose fault it would be because I was late? _Yours, _because of your freakishness. But..."

_Oh no what else happened?_

"The Grangers contacted me. Apparently they decided not to switch companies and terminate the contract. I know you had something to do with it boy. _I know you did!"_

With the completion of that final sentence Vernon Dursley snatched Harry from the neck of his shirt and pulled him out of the cupboard. Choking, Harry tried to twist the cloth from around his neck which he abruptly stopped doing when Uncle shook him. Uncle Vernon grabbed his shoulders and shook him so hard Harry swore he could feel his brain rattle inside his skull.

"Admit it boy! Admit you and your freakishness had something to do with it!" Uncle snarled little globs of saliva flying from his mouth to land on Harry's face. A meaty hand came out to land harshly on the same place his spit landed on Harry's cheek.

When all the boy did was close his eyes and wait for the beating of a lifetime, Uncle just became even more enraged. Several more hits came out to land on Harry's face, shoulders, and the last right in the stomach making him lose all his breath. Hunched over and puffing to try and bring air back into his lungs Harry did not see another fist come down and hit him on the back causing him to crumple to the ground.

Curling into a ball the boy tried to protect his ribs as his uncle did not try to bend down and hit him but used his large feet to kick him. During one blow Uncle Vernon's foot caused a snap in Harry's left wrist, most likely breaking the bone. The second one caused a fracture in his leg, somewhere between his knee and ankle and at this time Harry's mind was clouded with pain making him forget the word shin.

When Harry fell unconcious, thankfully no ribs were broken, Vernon still beat him but slower as his mass caught up with him. Uncle was breathing heavily and sweating right through his polo. When he realised the boy was unconcious he just roughly shoved him back into the cupboard and went to get a sizable brandy to hold him off until dinner in twenty minutes.

* * *

Harry slept for two days straight not even waking when Aunt opened the cupboard and shoved him to see if he would wake. When he did not she just gave him a kick and went on her way.

Vernon lost another customer the second day Harry slept since he was cranky after not letting his stress out on the boy.

"It's no fun when he doesn't react." Uncle would grumble before lumbering away for another brandy. "And now it's his fault for me being grumpy and losing a client." While Vernon was not late again his job still looked to be threatened if he continued to lose his customers.

* * *

Finally when the occupant of the cupboard under the stairs awoke it was accompanied with silent weeping when his muscles cramped, and his broken bones ached though the seemed to have set in the correct position. Everything looked to be healing faster than he thought it should, _Maybe I really do have magic and it is healing me...no...no but wouldn't it have made me heal faster the other times?_

Harry convienietly forgot about the time his hair grew back overnight after Aunt seemed to completely shave his hair, and when he seemed to appear onto the roof of his primary school without climbing up there when Dudley and his friends were chasing him for fun.

Though it wasn't his fault he did not think about them, for the cupboard door opened once again revealing the angry face of Uncle Vernon.

"Good boy" He said as if talking to a dog he did not particularly like "You're awake, it's no fun to beat you when you're asleep. Now come on out and play." Uncle smiled very creepily before grabbing Harry and pulling him out.

He whimpered in pain as his bones and bruised muscles were jostled before just lying there in pain as his uncle let out all his anger and frustration on his battered body.

All Harry could think about was the hope that there were people out there that would take him away permanantly from the Dursleys' on September 1st when he went to the train station to Platform 9...and 3/4...

_Well there went the last of my hope. More and more evidence against magic. All the more to the joke. _Was Harry's last thought before once more falling into blissful nothingness.

**A/N Poor Harry...Poor, poor Harry...I probably will not have another chapter until the middle of the week, or if I have to keep starting it over like this one not until next weekend. Thanks all eleven people who reviewed the first chapter and thanks all other eighteen that are following and the others who have favorite me and Speechless!**

_Reviews please _**so I know that you like and what I am doing right! Remember this was just a filler chappie til Hoggy Warty HOOOOGGGGWAAAAARRRRTTTTS.**


	3. Haha My Parents Were No Good Drunkards

_** READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER  
**__**THIS STORY NOW HAS SPOILERS FROM EVERY SINGLE BOOK. FROM FIRST YEAR TO SEVENTH YEAR. I AM SORRY FOR LILY/JAMES OOCness IF ANYONE REALLY KNEW WHAT THEY WERE LIKE. OH YEAH IF YOU HAVE NOT READ EVERY SINGLE HARRY POTTER BOOK BEST YOU GO FINISH THEM BEFORE READING ANYMORE OF THIS. AND I AM SORRY FOR ANYTHING GRAPHIC NO MATTER HOW SMALL. I HAVE NEVER KNOWN A VICTIM OF CHILD ABUSE AND HAVE NOT BEEN A VICTIM OF THIS TERRIBLE CRIME. **_

_**Short Less Serious A/N I am really sorry for not updating last Wednesday as I said I would but then my mother had surgery, I had knee problems, and then my best friend gave me an idea that would get rid of a problem I had with the plot line and had to restart almost a 100000 words of Speechless. This first, second, and third year of Speechless will probably only get to eighty thousand or so and then I am creating a sequel of fourth to sixth, and then just a large epilogue. These chapters will probably start being posted one every other week. Sorry if anything's wrong with this I am just excited to get it posted I haven't run through it. All I know is that Harry does NOT talk aloud. And yes nothing really happens in this but I guess it might be another filler but I want Harry away from the Dursleys.-OH MY GOSH I JUST REALISED SOMETHING. I HAVE A LIFE,**_

**DISCLAIMER-**

**ME-'OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH HARRY POTTER GIBBERISH'**

**BEST FRIEND- Devyn. Calm down. Just calm down. Its not like a whole new entire world was created-**

**ME- DONT YOU DARE INCINUATE THAT JK ROWLING DID NOT CREATE AN ENTIRE WORLD WITH THE CREATION OF HER MAGNIFICENT BOOKS. SHE CREATED THE WIZARDING WORLD...**

**BEST FRIEND-Yep, I got you to admit that you don't own Harry Potter. Wheres my cake?**

"...he always was a good boy..."

"...bloody muggles!...never should've done this to him..."

"...My little boy..."

"...THATS IT IM GOING TO GO HAUNT THOSE FU-"

"James! He's moving!"

A soft voice and another deeper one cut through Harry's dreamless sleep causing him to stir slightly. He snuggled deeper into the blankets surrounding him savoring the warmth and sighed.

_Blankets? And how are they warm? My ragged sheet is always freezing..._

Emerald green eyes snapped open only to stare into identacle eyes staring back him in worry. The only way of seeing it was not him looking into a mirror was the fact the person had deep, long red hair. Maybe the biggest reason Harry knew the person was not him was because she..well was a woman. Behind her a tall black-haired man with glasses and blue eyes was looking over her shoulder staring at him..._sadly?_

"Hi, Harry. Do you know who I am?" When the woman spoke it was soft, and musical. Her voice did not show she meant harm but Harry gasped and scuttled backwards and only managed to get himself wrapped up tighter in the wool blanket around him. It was only then he realised he was naked, blushing deeply but still frightened he pulled the blanket higher up around him.

The red-haired woman smiled sadly at him before slowly sitting onto the ground, knees bent under her. She motioned, just as slow, the man to come over closer. While he made his way over Harry took a moment to examine his surroundings.

Everything was stark white but what was very strange was that it looked like an incredibly cleaner version of the picture of Kings Cross he had seen at school one time in his first year of Primary school. The man was standing behind a bench before he came over to Harry and the woman and then Harry's eyes curiously looked at a pale creature curled up under it. Harry would have looked more closey at it but the man with glasses sat in front of him blocking the view.

"Hi Prongslet."

_Whats a Prongslet?_

_"_James don't make him even more confused!" The woman scolded but Harry could tell she wasn't really into it.

_Who are these people? Why does it look like I'm at Kings Cross? I hope I get back to Privet Drive I need to make breakfast for Uncle, Aunt, and Dudley..._Harry stopped that train of thought quickly while burying even deeper into the delicious warmt of the blanket. _If I knew blankets were so comfortable I would have prayed to God for one of these instead of un-burnt bread..._

Harry blinked when the lady flinched and looked like she was going to cry. The man-James reached out of comforting hand while his grin disappeared and his face turned ashen.

"Well Harry," The woman tried to smile but it wobbled and disappeared while she seemed to have trouble swallowing. "I-I'm your..." Her voice cracked and she started crying;however, she continued trying to talk, "I'm your mummy...I'm Lily...and this James...your daddy."

_Mummy? Daddy? Ha ha. I know that's not true my parents are no good dead drunks. _

Harry just continued looking at them and got very confused when they looked hurt. "Won't you speak to us out loud Harry? Do we have to hear everything from your thoughts?" Lily got a sharp look from James that caused Harry's stomach to clench momentarily wondering if he had done something.

_I-I knew it...they are not my parents because...because they wouldnt make me speak n-no matter how much of no good rotten drunkards they are...and-and my parents are dead...and I CAN'T SPEAK. I cant speak...I cant speak...I cant speak..._

"Harry! Harry, it's okay you don't have to talk you don't have to at all."

"James, but-"

"Lily you know how things have to work out." James looked at his wife grimly and pressed his lips together into a thin line. She breathed deeply before nodding and James looked back at Harry.

"We _are _your parents. Something happened to you, I think you remember but thats okay if dont..."

His 'fathers' voice faded away while Harry indeed did remember what happened.

_Uncle Vernon beat him again last night, he hit him while waiting for dinner to be ready which was the only meal Aunt cooks. Apparently he was angry because the employee who got Uncle his lunch got the wrong order, Uncle ended up having to have a salad for lunch. Uncle does not like salad at all, he says salads are for vegetarian freaks. Vernon took out his little frustrations of the day on Harry again. The beating was not very bad at all. Just a few hits with the belt and he was slapped across the face several times but that was all. Harry was ordered back into the cupboard under the stairs;consequently, Harry had not been able to eat anything and he had not eaten the day before either and was very weak. _

_Sometime the next morning Harry looked out of his one good eye and froze. While his right eye was swollen shut from one of the slaps he recieved the night before he left could see perfectly well what his uncle was pointing at him. Harry had never seen one in person but he had seen pictures at school and had seen them on the telly when Uncle or Dudley was watching it. He also knew perfectly well why Uncle was pointing the gun point blank at his head. _

_Before Harry could do anything, or react other than like a deer in the headlights Uncle slowly and determindly pulled the hammer back with a quiet _click. _There was a crack that echoed slighly in the small space but other than that nothing. A few moments later there was a soft thump that was muffled because of the thin cot under the small boy. His eyes were glassed over, and right in the middle of his fore head was a small hole with a trail of bright red blood making way down between his eyes._

_Uncle Vernon killed Harry Potter._

_"Petunia! Petunia, we're free of it! We're free of this freak!" Vernon stood and did a small dance that shook the house as his massive weight shifted. Harry could see it all for some reason and stayed there laying on the cot unable to move, frozen in shock. When Petunia came into the hallway from upstairs after hearing the gun shot she grinned maniacally and joined her husband in a small happy dance. Harry sat up stared at them still in shock;however, it seemed he truly did not die until he looked down and saw his body had not moved with him. Then everything went black._

Lily was gazing at him with tears streaming down her face while seeing Harry's memories as he had this flashback. James face continued to lose even more color and his eyes were glistened over. When Harry blinked and they came back into focus James started bawling along with wife when saw that the flashback barely affected his son.

It did not affect Harry because, well, if he was dead he would be free from the beatings, he would be free from the hunger, the loneliness, the sadness, and then he would be with his mummy and daddy. _Even if they are no good rotten drunkards they're my mummy and my daddy and they at least must love me. _

Lily could not believe her sister, her beloved 'Tuny, would treat her son this way. She could not fathom why her sister would hate her so much for having magic and to put that anger onto an innocent child. James was angry he wasn't actually able to go back and haunt those ruddy, imbelic, fat, abnormal fu...James glanced at Lily who absolutely hated his cursing and stopped his thought.

"Harry? Are you okay?" His daddy asked looking at Harry with big fat tears still dripping down his cheeks.

_Yes. This is much better than having to stay there._

"Harry, you know you _can _talk don't you? There's nothing wrong with your vocal chords." Lily cut in ignoring the look from her husband.

_Talk? Oh God they do want me to talk...no...no...no...no...I cant talk...I cant make a sound...i can breathe and make a sound...but nothing else...no, no, no...I can't talk...I can't talk...not possible...not...possible...can't...no..._

_"Lily!_ You know the way things will turn out will be better than if he does talk! We have to let him not talk! If he does you know how bad it would be!" James spoke sternly, and then Lily's famous temper flared up.

"James dont talk to me like that! I'm sorry that I want my only son to be able to talk to me without me having to read his every thought! It just burst out before I could stop it!"

Their tones didn't help Harry who was in the midst of the beginnings of a panic attack.

"Harry?" Lily called him worriedly placing her hands on either side of his face. Harry flinched and backed away from her still clutching at the blanket covering him.

Her hands still outstretched Lily continued talking to her shaking son.

"Harry? You don't have to talk. We won't make you. We'll continue to hear your thoughts instead okay?"

Harry still shook but her calm relaxing voice calmed him down and he nodded very slightly at her.

His mum absolutely beamed. This was the first outward form of communication they had gotten from him and it made her ecstatic.

"Well Harry do you know where you are?"

_Kings Cross?_

Lily and James looked around curiously before nodding slightly and saying "I guess it is James. They must've remodeled."

"Harry, first things first is you are and you are not dead."

_What? Am I in a coma or something? _

_"_No not a coma...we should start at the beginning. Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet Harry?" James continued when Harry's thoughts immediatley went to the letter he had gotten ten days ago.

_Ten days ago...but that would mean...I did... or did not die on my birthday._

James and Lily heard this of course but James kept talking.

"Well, magic _is _real. Lily and I went to Hogwarts and studied magic. We met there and got married when we graduated. There was a very bad man though and he heard a nutcase lady-"

"He heard a prophecess make a prophecy about a boy," Lily continued this time giving James a small glare at the nutcase lady comment about Trelawney, "whose parents defied him three times and he would mark him as his equal."

Lily stopped and looked at Harry's scar and watched as Harry reached up and his hand brushed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"You are the boy in the prophecy Harry. I think it'd be best to finish and then have you ask any questions okay?"

_Okay._

_"_Theres something called a Horcrux," Harry's parents shuddered in disgust at the word, "its part of someones soul placed into something else. Or someone else. On the night James and I were murdered-"

_Murdered? You both died in a car wreck drunk..._

_"_No we were murdered by this bad man. My sister and Vernon just lied to you. But on the night we died, lets call him Riddle, Riddle put one of this Horcruxes into you on accident. But tonight when Vernon...this part of Riddle could die and you get to keep living or it could die and you could die also."

James had moved over so Harry could see the pale creature that he had glimpsed earlier curled up shaking under the bench.

_That was in my head? _Harry thought disgusted. After having to do so many cleaning chores Harry become kind of a clean freak and now seeing something disgusting as that inside his head made him slightly nauseuos.

"And...well...Sirius Black is innocent of all charges..."

"James thats not going to make any sense to him!"

"Merlin Lily I'm just going by everything you told me about in your vision all those years ago, I'm sorry if I jumped around in your vision. And as I am saying and said in her vision, we'll just give you the main big point of information of things that really matter and the other littler things you can figure out yourself when your mothers abilities come in. 'Cause I bet you'll have the _inner eye _too." James wiggled his fingers in a very un-serious fashion.

"Okay then still going by the lines in my vision even now by sayin this, dear merlin this is confusing. Uh well yes Sirius Black is your godfather he is innocent, Peter Pettigrew is alive and mascarading as a Weasley boys rat, Riddle also known as Voldemort is not dead but it going to come back...you need to start training a lot..." Lily trailed off and looked at James.

"Okay when you go back-"

_Go back? Who said I wanted to be alive again?_

Even though James knew this was going to happen from Lily's vision he was still very surprised.

"Because everyone needs a second chance! Sirius will never get to be free and have a family, you would never get to have a family or friends, the Dursleys would never get punished for the things they have done..." James stopped and stared at his son so very sadly.

"Harry listen to this. Do you trust us?"

_I dont know...yes I guess..._

"Okay I promise that if you go back everything will get better. If you do as we say everything will be _great. _See this blanket? Well when you go back and do everything as we instruct you'll have dozens, maybe hundreds of blankets even better than this one. And a mattress, a real one. Thick and fluffy and..." Lily looked pained to be saying these as she knew Harry deserved to have already had it, "un-burnt toast."

Harry perked up quickly at that and his mouth watered. He desperately wanted some buttered toast now. _Toast...mmm..._

He could almost smell the toast and-wait. He can smell the toast. Looking down at his lap onto of the thick wool blanket was two pieces of buttered toast.

Before Lily and James said anything Harry snatched one of them and took a great big bite of it.

His parents just smiled grimly at his obvious enthusiasum and let him eat.

"Okay while you eat that we'll tell you what you need to do...

**A review please? Just one for the poor girl whose backs hurts from slaving over this laptop to give you this, please? **


End file.
